


【镜梦】宠物恋人请签收

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, 仮面ライダーエグゼイド, 假面骑士ex-aid - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A





	【镜梦】宠物恋人请签收

宠物恋人，是最近开始流行的游戏。可以根据喜好来设定“恋人”的属性。喜欢粘人的可以选择狗，喜欢高冷的可以选择猫，当然作为一个优秀的游戏，可以选择的动物还有很多，比如鸟，兔子，蛇，鼬……根据你的选择，在捏好的人物上会相应出现动物的特征，比如兽耳和兽尾。

跨越界限，只为与你相恋。

“好浪漫！”poppy发出了这样的感想。

“但现在不是这么说的时候吧……”永梦的脸难得皱了起来。

“黎斗不是说了，最多三天就消息了。好可爱……”poppy忍不住摸起了永梦多出来的垂耳。

时间退回一天前，根据流行游戏必会生成游戏病定律，永梦和飞彩成功切除了崩源体，但发生了意外情况，因为患者们的欲念和压力太过强烈，没完全死亡的崩源体感染了在场的永梦和飞彩。幸运的是三天后残留的崩源体就会消失，甚至除了长出耳朵和尾巴之外没有其他副作用。

话说这么说，头号嫌疑人马上就被关进了檀黎斗监狱，黎斗为了“出狱”，只能证明这次病毒确实和他没有任何关系。

“恋爱原来是这么有压力的事情吗？”

永梦的垂在桌子上垂耳突然抖动了一下，poppy以为永梦要回答他的问题，虽然作为恋爱游戏的崩源体，但关于恋人之间的感情可以说是完全不理解。

“飞彩前辈来了！”永梦蹭的一下从椅子上弹起，冲到门口，打开门，半个身子探出去向出现在走廊尽头的飞彩挥手，垂耳随着身体摇晃。

飞彩远远看到这样的梦梦，头上的猫耳抖了一下，毛茸茸的大尾巴在空气里划了一个圈，竖起了尾巴。极力装作没有异常的飞彩，抬起手咳嗦了一下，搂着永梦的腰，进到cr里。

poppy顿时觉得刚刚不该问那个问题。

飞彩把永梦摁在座位上，把空调调到了20℃。

“查清楚了。永梦感染的是垂耳兔。”

“那飞彩前辈呢？”

飞彩看着比平常更加惹人喜爱的永梦，叹了一口气。切了一块蛋糕喂到永梦嘴里。

“……是挪威森林猫。”

“不许碰。”飞彩观察到poppy想要摸永梦的耳朵出声制止。吓了想要摸飞彩尾巴的永梦一跳。

“……”垂耳兔容易被惊吓。飞彩顿时有些后悔，想把永梦揽进怀里安抚，又碍于poppy在场，只能当做无事发生。

好在，永梦马上找到了新目标。飞彩放在桌子上平板电脑，网页上赫然出现“饲养垂耳兔的注意事项”。

永梦马上满心欢喜的凑到飞彩肩膀上。

“飞彩前辈是想要饲养我吗？”

永梦没发现自己比平常更加粘人。飞彩这么想着点了点头，然后空出一只手摸了摸永梦的头和垂耳根部。

“我去儿科换班了……“poppy觉得再不走，自己会被闪瞎。

“我可以摸一下吗，飞彩前辈，就一下下。”永梦用比平常杀伤力强一百倍的眼神，满怀希望的看着飞彩。

飞彩没说话，拿起平板继续看起饲养垂耳兔，然后把尾巴甩给了永梦。永梦先是高兴的试探的摸了一下，发现飞彩并不反感，于是干脆撸起来了飞彩的尾巴，又不知道从哪里摸出了一把梳子开始给飞彩梳毛。

“飞彩前辈你看，你和猫咪一样掉毛哎。”永梦拿着被猫毛充斥的梳子给飞彩看。

飞彩一下子拿尾巴甩了一下永梦的手。

“不许摸了。”

“哦……”永梦有些失望的撤开手，结果一瞬间被飞彩用尾巴缠住了，但又很快松开了。永梦偷偷看向飞彩，果然飞彩的脸颊变红了。永梦不打算拆穿飞彩，就算是恋人之间也是需要一些空间的，特别是对感染猫基因的飞彩前辈。嘛，虽然，飞彩前辈本来就是猫系男友。

“飞彩前辈想摸摸我的尾巴吗？”永梦想了想掀开制服的后摆，露出了圆滚滚毛茸茸的尾巴。“你试试，说不定我也掉毛。”

飞彩被永梦的行为震惊了。永梦似乎完全没有意识到，自己在做什么。背对着恋人掀开衣服露出尾巴和隐隐约约的臀沟。尾巴还时不时抖动一下。飞彩赶紧把永梦的后摆扯下去。

“这是在CR，不是在家。”

“对不起……我好像有点得意忘形了。”

“我们还是请假回家吧。这个游戏病确实会使人被动物基因影响。”飞彩看着懊恼的永梦，“兔子的性格，不适合上班。我请好假了，正好把年假用了，等症状消退。”

“好，都听飞彩前辈的。飞彩前辈真的不想摸摸吗……”永梦站起来背对飞彩，“我觉得还挺有趣的……！”

飞彩把手从制服后摆伸进去，轻轻的捏了一下永梦柔软的尾巴。永梦感受到一股电流从尾巴根部直冲到大脑，一瞬间失去了意识跌坐到飞彩的腿上。

“没事吧？！”飞彩着急的问。

“没关系……刚刚只是没站住。”恢复正常的永梦只能归结于自己还不习惯尾巴的存在。

“回家了。”

飞彩把永梦横抱起来。兔子容易收到惊吓，需要主人给兔子构筑一个安静安全的居所。

永梦也任由飞彩抱着，然后把自己的脸埋在飞彩的胸口，贪婪的闻着飞彩的气味。以前怎么没觉得飞彩的香水这么好闻，就算用的一样的香水，飞彩喷上去也跟自己完全不一样呢。

永梦无意识的蹭飞彩，就像一只家兔依恋着主人。

这样的永梦除了自己谁都不能看见。这样想着的飞彩，飞速把人塞进了借的车里，疾驰回家。

从车上开始，永梦就出现了发热的症状。飞彩把自己的西服盖在永梦身上，永梦迷迷糊糊的闻着飞彩的气息睡着了。一到家永梦就被塞进被子里，飞彩找到体温计回屋，发现永梦从他自己的被里，钻进了飞彩的被里，枕着飞彩的枕头，缩成一团。体温37度，飞彩把空调调到25℃，就关上门任由永梦睡了。

永梦是被饭香唤醒的。永梦随手从衣橱里拿了飞彩的一件v领薄毛衣换上。他自己那些色彩明艳的衣服被飞彩强行放进了衣帽间。两个人尺码反正差不多，永梦刚睡醒的时候随手抓一件飞彩的衣服换上，飞彩也没什么意见。

永梦出去的时候，飞彩正好摆好了饭桌，准备去叫醒永梦。飞彩看着穿着自己衣服的永梦，锁骨隐约可见，决定去给永梦购置衣服的计划再拖一拖也可以。

飞彩倒了一杯水给永梦。趁永梦睡着的时候，飞彩再次查了查维基，确认了对于兔子和猫来讲，39度都是正常体温。

吃完饭的永梦翘着尾巴缠着飞彩，从洗碗机到客厅。不管飞彩在哪里，永梦一定要贴着飞彩。飞彩的尾巴也一直贴着永梦来回扫。直到飞彩坐下，永梦直接跳到飞彩腿上，飞彩才意识到，永梦好像有点过分粘人。飞彩的尾巴暴露了他此刻愉悦的心情，他任由永梦靠在他身上，抓住他的尾巴玩。他一只手拿着平板电脑继续看兔子的习性，另一只手无意识的抓弄永梦的尾巴，时不时还抚摸一下永梦的背。

飞彩不知道的是。永梦正在被一波波情潮冲击到没有力气提醒飞彩。感官被无限放大，飞彩的手，每触摸到一处，都引得永梦微微颤栗，尾巴更是一抖一抖，结果飞彩以为永梦喜欢，手更是不停下。

“不能随便摸兔子的后背和尾巴。兔子会高潮，雌兔甚至会假孕。”看到这句话飞彩瞪大眼睛，平板电脑乓的一声掉在了地上，本来揉搓永梦尾巴的手实打实的捏了一下，然后吓得飞彩赶紧松开，赶紧低头查看永梦的情况。

永梦就像被电击了，从尾巴开始快感一下子极速扩散，永梦被激的挺直了腰，脑子一片空白，永梦感觉自己的下半身像是麻木了一样，只能感受到连绵不断的麻酥感。

“永梦？”飞彩捏着永梦的肩膀，想要看清低着头的永梦到底是什么情况。

“……飞彩前辈……？”永梦下意识的抬起头回应飞彩。

此刻的永梦眼睛湿漉漉的像哭过一样，甚至对不上焦。不仅是脸，从v领的空隙里可以看到永梦全身都微微发红。然后永梦挺直的腰飞速软了下去。根据飞彩对永梦的了解，永梦真的高潮了……

飞彩此刻有些不知所措，手不敢随便碰触永梦，生怕一个不小心真把人摸到发情。

“飞彩前辈……？”永梦的脑子此刻迷迷糊糊的，得不到飞彩回应，一把环住飞彩的腰，把头埋到飞彩的肩膀上，贪婪的呼吸着飞彩的气味。

“飞彩前辈真好闻……”这么说着的永梦拿头拱了拱飞彩，垂耳的绒毛蹭着飞彩的脖子。

“我想要飞彩前辈……”永梦侧过头，说话的热气喷在飞彩的脖子上。

飞彩的大脑轰的一声炸了。就着现在的姿势，托抱着永梦，直奔卧室。把人小心翼翼的放在床上，永梦死也不松开环住飞彩的手，飞彩只能先俯下身，和永梦交换一个湿乎乎的吻。飞彩现在百分之八十能确定，永梦进入发情期了。

飞彩在接吻的同时，把永梦的衣服下摆推到了胸口，用他因常年握手术刀长着薄茧的手，顺着永梦的腰线来回抚摸，用指腹在永梦的腰上打转。

永梦感受着腰部的刺激，轻微的麻酥感并不能满足他。永梦抬起腰，想要更靠近飞彩，飞彩一只手顺势握住了永梦的腰身，另一只手隔着毛衣开始揉搓永梦的乳头。永梦弹起的腰身被飞彩牢牢握住，尖叫声也被封在了湿热的吻里。

“……飞彩前辈……不要这样……”永梦低声哀求，手紧紧抓着飞彩的衬衣。飞彩熨的平整的衬衣，因为自己变皱了。平常生人勿近的完美外科医生，因为自己失去了引以为傲的自制力。就像是偷偷吃到糖的孩子，永梦的嘴角止不住的上扬，更加胡乱的抓住飞彩的衬衣，把衬衣从裤子里扯出来，手不安分的伸进去胡乱摸起来。

飞彩的呼吸声明显变重了。紧接着不甘示弱的隔着毛衣啃舐永梦的乳头。

“……啊……不要……”永梦因为腰被死死锢住，双腿胡乱的蹬着。

飞彩半褪下永梦的裤子，不出所料内裤已经湿透了。半干的精液糊在永梦的阴茎上，此刻被激的不停的流出前列腺液。飞彩可以确定，如果现在捏一下永梦的尾巴，永梦一定会再次高潮。

飞彩把人翻过去，将永梦光洁的后背面向自己，永梦的尾巴翘的不能再高了，甚至散发出了淡淡的香味，让人抑制不住想要凑上去闻一闻，飞彩也确实这么做了。呼吸间的热气惹得圆滚滚的尾巴不停抖动。飞彩被永梦的气味迷了心神，用舌头像品尝甜品那样从尾巴根部，顺着尾椎细细的舔着一路向上，故意在腰椎处停下轻轻的啃了一下用舌头画了一个圈。永梦尖叫着再次高潮了。飞彩并不打算就这样放过永梦，继续亲吻着永梦的脊椎，留下一串暧昧的痕迹，在不应期的永梦没有力气回应飞彩。飞彩停在了永梦的脖子处，开始像猫一样轻轻啃噬永梦的后颈，双手抓着永梦的腰，大拇指陷入永梦的腰窝里，下半身不停的蹭着永梦的臀部和尾巴，然后挤进了永梦的臀沟里。不出意外永梦又勃起了。

“飞彩前辈，别玩弄我了，进来好不好……”永梦主动抬起屁股，用他毛茸茸的尾巴蹭飞彩的下腹。

飞彩的动作停下了几秒，垂下的尾巴扫过永梦的小腿。接着半亲半咬的在永梦的后颈留下半青半紫的痕迹，永梦隔着枕头发出了像小动物一样的呜咽声。飞彩想要听的更清楚一些，一只手松开了永梦的腰，拿了一个枕头放在永梦腰下，现在永梦全靠飞彩锢着，否则随时都会栽在床上。空出来的手，伸出食指侵略进了永梦的口腔，搅动着永梦的舌头，果然永梦在舔手指的同时，发出了好听的声音。飞彩自知玩的有些过火了，把手指拿出来的时候津液暧昧的拉出一道丝线。就着津液手指挤进了永梦的后穴里，令飞彩意外的是，似乎不需要扩张，永梦的后穴已经汁水泛滥，过热的肉壁争先口后的讨好着深入的手指。

“飞彩前辈……快一点……想要……”永梦抱着枕头把自己的脸埋进去，生怕被飞彩看到自己红透的脸。永梦觉得自己快被逼疯了，前面已经释放过两次了，可是他却一点没有获得满足感。从尾椎根部开始，蚀骨的痒意一点点扩散，特别是肉穴深处，不停的分泌出肠液，随着呼吸一点点往外挤出，甚至能感受到液体从内壁流动的轨迹。自己从来没有现在这么渴望飞彩前辈，渴望被飞彩前辈完全占有，渴望自己的每一寸肌肤都沾上飞彩前辈的味道。

飞彩的兽化基因被彻底点燃了，就着手指插入的状态，把肉茎直接插了进去，畅通无阻。永梦的大腿根部肌肉瞬间绷紧，阴茎开始抖动，飞彩连忙握住了永梦的马眼。

“啊……飞彩前辈……啊！让我射……飞彩前辈！”永梦发出了近乎哭腔的声音，全身像熟透的虾，不停的抖。

“射太多对身体不好，不管一管你今晚会虚脱的。”飞彩停住了自己下身的动作，等永梦冷静下来。永梦的肠壁激烈的挤压着自己的下体，需要冷静的也不止永梦。

很快永梦冷静了，兔子的基因激情来的快去的也快。飞彩坏心眼的用还插在后穴的手指按压了一圈肠壁，一个敏感点都没放过。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

永梦身下的枕头湿透了。

飞彩赶紧把手指抽出来，然后把人捞起来，趁不应期让永梦坐在自己身上，扯了自己的领带，一圈圈围在永梦的阴茎上然后打了一个结。

永梦只觉得迷迷糊糊的被飞彩前辈抱了起来，然后后穴变得格外鼓胀，进入到了不得了的深度，一开始只是小幅度的抽送。飞彩见永梦没有不舒服的反应，逐渐加大力度。没有力气的永梦着实有些可爱，飞彩想了想又把永梦放回了枕头上，就着后入的姿势，不停的抽插。等永梦过了不应期，迎合着飞彩，摆动着腰和屁股，抽插水声和自己的声音回荡在卧室里，让永梦羞得不行。

永梦被强行掐断几次高潮过后，才发现自己的下体被绑住了，永梦妄图扯开绑在自己身上的东西，手触上去马上意识到是飞彩的领带。

“是我送的。”今天飞彩前辈带的是我送的领带。永梦扯着嘴角，转头想要和飞彩索吻。

永梦一转头，飞彩就知道永梦想要什么，更加用力的抽送，恨不得整根抽出再插到永梦的体内，囊袋撞击到永梦身上发出啪啪的声音，然后把永梦的尖叫声封进吻里，用舌头舔过永梦口腔每一寸地方。

永梦觉得自己要被干穿了，用手放在腹部都能摸到飞彩的形状。突然，眼前一片白光，自己被飞彩转了身，飞彩的阴茎在自己的肠道里转了一个圈。永梦觉得自己下半身软绵绵的，什么力气都没了，一股肠液猛烈的喷薄出来，紧接着一股热流充斥在肠道里灌满了自己的肚子，自己被飞彩前辈充满了。

飞彩见永梦失神了，赶紧解开领带。解开的瞬间，永梦就射了，射的两个人满身都是。

“永梦？！永梦？！”

永梦没有反应，飞彩懊悔不以，自己不该这么不克制。比永梦先回应的是永梦发情的身体，肠道不断继续挤压飞彩的下体，激的飞彩又硬了，猫的体质某种意义上比兔子更麻烦。飞彩赶紧想先抽出来，结果却被肠道夹紧了。

“想要更多的……飞彩前辈……啊……嗯……”永梦开始自己小幅度的抽送自己的屁股，用手抚摸沾着自己精液的飞彩前辈，“想让飞彩前辈沾满我的气味。”

理智没有了。最后一根弦也因永梦这句话崩断了。发情的兔子，满足他才是最重要的。今晚只能是个不眠夜了。这是飞彩最后的想法。

到后来，永梦只能得到一次次干性高潮，尖叫着射出稀薄的前列腺液，却不肯放飞彩离开。不知道什么时候，闻着自己的味道彻底和飞彩混到了一起，满意的翘着尾巴含着飞彩睡着了。

飞彩小心翼翼的抱着睡着的永梦，两个人身上泥泞不堪，尾巴都被浸了不说，永梦的后穴因为使用过渡，保持着被撑开的样子，红艳艳的穴口不断吞吐着白色的精液，色情到极致，小腹更因充满精液，微微凸起像怀孕的母兔子，飞彩极力让自己保持冷静，伸进一只手指想先把精液导出来，结果永梦像是意识到什么，转过身往飞彩怀里钻，头发和耳朵蹭着飞彩的胸口。飞彩叹了一口气，摸了摸永梦还在翘着的尾巴，永梦瞬间在飞彩怀里抖了一下，从后穴流出大量肠液和精液的混合液体。

飞彩无比庆幸请了年假。这个发情期可能真的要持续到崩源体消失了。第二天，飞彩想把床单和枕头直接扔掉，被发情的兔子紧紧抱住不肯。当然崩源体消失后，永梦红着脸，自己把东西洗干净后，看着飞彩一脸玩味的又铺上，恨不得找个地缝钻起来，然后被飞彩从背后揽住交换了一个吻。

至于，发现永梦感染的是母兔的崩源体又是后话了。


End file.
